<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Dreams and Good Morning by goblette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526900">Sweet Dreams and Good Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblette/pseuds/goblette'>goblette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(yes that’s Seonghwa), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Poly, Consensual Somnophilia, Consent is Sexy, Dom Park Seonghwa, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Lube, M/M, Pet Names, Rimming, Smut, Sub Jeong Yunho, Sub Kim Hongjoong, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, slight mommy kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblette/pseuds/goblette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho has been a little busy lately, and he has been losing all the fun his boyfriends have with each other.<br/>So Hongjoong decides to get the ball rolling and along with Seonghwa, give the sweet man a pleasurable awakening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Dreams and Good Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjiixx/gifts">Jjiixx</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just for background, Seonghwa is a teacher, Yunho is a company’s COO and Hongjoong is an independent fashion brand owner.<br/>It’s also lowkey placed on quarantine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seonghwa feels nice and warm since the very first second he opens his eyes. The light coming from outside isn’t too bright yet, and it’s probably too early for them to get up, or at least it is for a Sunday, maybe the only day of the week they have something remotely close to peace. And just right now his two lovers look so comfortable under the thin sheets, with Hongjoong huddled in between Yunho and Seonghwa himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he leans on his elbow, he hears a little yawn and looks down at Hongjoong, who seems to have awoken with the slight turmoil caused by Seonghwa sitting on the mattress. Hongjoong glances at the older boy and gently smiles, rubbing his eyes. For the next couple minutes, Seonghwa is too busy looking at Hongjoong’s eyes and trying to fix a messy strand behind his ear. He leans over the small man to kiss him a couple times in that way only Seonghwa knows to do and that makes Hongjoong’s guts flutter. The small man is still a bit sleepy, but he gives all his attention to Seonghwa and reciprocates his caresses as he gets more and more conscious. Seonghwa moves closer to him in a spoon position, and they both skew their attention to their third lover on the other side of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong gently pulls the sheets back and uncovers the sleeping man. Yunho’s hair is fluffy and messy, and Hongjoong thinks it’s one of the cutest looks he has seen on him. He’s laying on his back, his legs slightly spread and his arms on each side of his body, and they can see a considerable portion of his belly as his shirt is out of place. His breathing is also deep and peaceful, his chest going up and down in a calm sequence. And both Hongjoong and Seonghwa can’t help but softly smile at the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong rests a hand over Yunho’s chest and runs his fingers down, like gently scratching the soft cotton of his shirt. His big eyes don’t leave the younger’s face at any moment, scanning his reactions to his touch, and Hongjoong can see his eyelids slightly trembling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joong?” Seonghwa asks in a low, moody voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong just hums with a tiny smile on his face, letting him know he’s listening to him, and repeats the same motion as before, pressing just a bit harder. Seonghwa’s eyes travel in between Hongjoong’s hands and Yunho’s face as the younger deeply breathes and quietly groans in his sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho usually wakes up easily, but he has been getting a lot of projects lately and the whole working-from-home thing messed up with his sleep schedule, so now he’s just too tired to move a finger before one of his boyfriends drags him out of the bed. A couple days before Hongjoong accidentally broke a flower vase in the room next door and Yunho barely flinched at the sound in his sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of all three of them, Seonghwa always keeps an eye on Yunho and how he’s sleeping, especially since he was already used to checking out Hongjoong’s sleep and meals. It wasn’t always like that, but as their relationship has become more and more intimate, Seonghwa has also become more caring with his boyfriends, taking even more responsibilities with them as his subs. But it’s okay, Seonghwa loves to take care of them in all the ways he can, and he deeply enjoys being Hongjoong and Yunho’s dom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They have also changed their terms a couple times, usually adding stuff they now feel trustful enough to try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think you’re doing, kitten?” he asks in a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong just giggles and turns his head back as he looks for a kiss, purring over the man’s lips. “Just sit and watch for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa arches a brow with a little grin on his face. He won’t say it out loud right now, but he loves when Hongjoong gets bossy, even more after a second thought when he realizes that gives him a reason to punish the small man later. All three of them should know who is in charge, and that’s Seonghwa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They have done this a couple of times before, after all, it’s on both Hongjoong and Yunho’s updated terms. But it’s usually Hongjoong the one sub they play with when he’s sleeping, or Seonghwa just ruins both of them by himself. It’s also true Hongjoong and Seonghwa are way more likely to mess around each other while one of them is utterly sleepy or, right away, sleeping. But Yunho always ends up joining whatever his two boyfriends get into. And right now Seonghwa can absolutely see what Hongjoong’s doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poor Yunho has been asking for their attention all week, but Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s jobs are so different from each other and his own, and as Yunho’s work hours vary from day to day, Seonghwa’s schedule is more stable and Hongjoong is just working all day and night, it’s hard to get spare time within the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially for the kind of relationship they have, and all the neediness for physical contact and affection it comes with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just two days ago Yunho almost cried begging Seonghwa to let him cockwarm him with his mouth. It broke his heart having to watch his precious puppy like that, so he granted Yunho his wish in the middle of a teachers’ meeting, not only feeding into Yunho’s craving for touch but also his slight voyeur kink. Of course Yunho’s large body didn’t make it easy for him to bend under the older’s desk for such a long time and Seonghwa had to take care of the younger’s back after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just yesterday afternoon, when Hongjoong decided he was finally satisfied with his latest model and Seonghwa’s school gave them time off, and Seonghwa and Hongjoong got a chance to get rid of their stress together, Yunho got stuck in some pretty serious deals with a foreign company from dawn to late night and couldn’t be with them. At some point in the early morning he walked into the room and changed his clothes to his pajamas before flaking out next to his naked boyfriends. Hongjoong snuggled him and Seonghwa covered them with the sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which leads them to where they’re now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong crawls over the sleeping man, with clear ease thanks to his small body, and quietly runs his fingers through Yunho’s thighs as he spreads his legs apart just a bit more. Once he finally has enough space to sit comfortably, he rests his hands over Yunho’s belly. He leans just a little closer to the peaceful man and caresses his hips with a tender touch. Hongjoong knows it’s not easy to wake him up when he’s so deeply asleep, but he’s careful anyways. He plays with the shorts waistband for a while before tenderly pulling the cotton fabrics down. Once Hongjoong has successfully taken the garment off Yunho, he goes back to his previous position, now in between the younger’s bare legs and just in front of his exposed crotch. He playfully licks his lips before knuckling down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s hands are quite small, so he tries his best to wrap his fingers around Yunho’s cock. The younger man is so sensitive and predictable, it’s not a surprise he’s already half-hard from the sweet caresses. He slowly starts moving his wrist, gently jerking Yunho’s dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong keeps running the fingers of his free hand over Yunho’s hip joint, barely applying any pressure to the skin as he knows it’s a delicate area for his fellow sub. And he’s delighted when Yunho shudders under his touch and Seonghwa’s inspection. He stops for a second as he crawls again over the peaceful man and reaches for the lube bottle they keep over the nightstand, as they’re getting no visitors this late time. He goes back to his previous place and pours a fair amount of the sticky liquid on his fingers, rubbing them to warm them up before he softly starts masturbating Yunho again, now a little less carefully since it glides on easier. The effect is almost instant, and the young man wriggles as his breathing becomes faster and heavier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa then takes the lube bottle from Hongjoong and after coating his fingers, he reaches for his own cock and starts pumping it up, his eyes fully focused on his two cute pets. They’re so pretty, and the size difference between the two makes his dick twitch into his hand. He’s usually a very proactive person, but he also enjoys a good show when it’s before his eyes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho starts whining out loud, but it’s just the beginning, and it’s almost like little hiccups emerging from his rosy lips. Hongjoong takes his time to prepare him, making little thrusts and mimicking a scissor’s motion with his small fingers. His pace is steady and he doesn’t stop until Yunho is taking three of his digits inside his hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa moves gracefully, fully aware that if he makes a rough move he could wake Yunho up before he wants. He looks for a place in between the younger’s legs, just behind Hongjoong. His hands are also careful and he slides his fingers through the smaller boy’s torso, reaching his crotch and idly stroking his cock. He feels the way Hongjoong flinches at the sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mommy…” Hongjoong moans in a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa smiles and leans closer to kiss his shoulder and neck. “Sit back.” he says deeply, “Let me take care of our puppy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong nods lazily and moves carefully to the side, getting off the way between Yunho and the oldest boy. He sits on his calves next to the sleeping man, and rests his hands over his knees in an almost polite way, staring expectant at his two partners. He rubs his thighs together, ignoring his hard dick as he hasn’t been told to do otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa takes the now empty space and finds himself touching Yunho’s thighs in between his legs. His fingers are indeed way larger than Hongjoong’s, and Yunho probably feels it as he whimpers louder when the oldest buries his digits inside of him and starts giving little thrusts with them. Seonghwa smiles while listening to his pretty boyfriend’s whines, again caressing one of his thighs with his free hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho is becoming more and more noisy as Seonghwa starts picking up a good pace, and the younger sub’s moans are soon resonating around the room. Hongjoong strains his muscles and tightens his fists over his knees, his soft breathing getting accelerated. He can’t take his eyes off Seonghwa’s long and elegant fingers pushing in and out Yunho’s hole, almost as if he could feel what the peaceful angel feels in his sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa knows Yunho’s body better than anyone, except maybe for Hongjoong, and after a few minutes and a couple spurts of lube, he can tell the younger man is ready to take him. He slowly pulls his fingers out of Yunho, softly enough for him to not feel an abrupt change or a sense of emptiness. Seonghwa coats himself with lube once again, and rubs the tip of his cock against the rim as he strokes himself a couple times more, and he slides in carefully, filling his lover up. Yunho whimpers once he’s fully inside, and Seonghwa starts rocking his hips almost immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger’s voice cracks and broken moans begin to leave his lips. He starts opening his eyes and closes them tightly a couple times before actually being able to focus his sight, all without stopping whimpering. Yunho sees Hongjoong first, completely naked and seated next to him in a well-behaved posture. He can’t help but groan in his direction when he feels a wave of pleasure running through his flesh. Just then, Yunho finally looks at Seonghwa and their eyes meet, just before another thrust makes him moan even louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung?” he asks, a bit dazed, like barely starting to wake up and clear his mind. “Mommy—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa only smiles at him, giving another little thrust with a soft look in his eyes. “How did you sleep, puppy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah—ah…” Yunho moans with a broken pitch, unable to answer at once. “I slept nice, mommy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa tenderly grabs his right leg and pulls it up until it’s on his own shoulder. Then he rolls his hips without taking his eyes off the younger’s beautiful face. His stance is firm and calm, almost too gentle, yet it’s enough to make Yunho pant and moan. The lube makes lewd noises and Seonghwa knows how sensitive his two subs are to naughty sounds. He glances at Hongjoong and sees how nervously he presses his thighs together and the way he slightly moves his hips up and down, like humping against nothing. Seonghwa licks his lips before looking back at Yunho, and leans closer to the younger man as he serenely unbuttons the soft shirt and opens it up to have access to the sub’s pretty chest. He rubs Yunho’s pink nipples for a second before he keeps caressing the rest of his torso, delighted with the sound of some sweet sighs in between all his whimpers. Seonghwa takes his time building up a slightly faster pace, watching as Yunho grows closer to his climax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that you’re awake, can you do something for our Joongie, sweetheart?” Seonghwa asks with that sweet and deep morning voice that would make them obey him even if it wasn’t a subtle order. “He was so good preparing you for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho nods both energetically but lazily at the same time, closing his eyes and pressing his lips together as he drowns a moan on his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to eat him out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong moans in a strangled noise as he stares at the older boy, who just heavily blinks at him in a confirmation manner. He breathes deeply and quietly nods before crawling around the mattress. Hongjoong takes the lube again, this time to coat his fingers and quickly open himself up. After he’s done with that, he crawls and places himself on top of Yunho’s face, and bites his lips when he feels the younger’s hot breath against his buttlocks. The small sub is still a little sore from yesterday’s play, so he appreciates Yunho’s tender lips. A high pitched groan escapes from his mouth when he feels the wet tongue against his sensitive rim, the sweet groping mixed up with the rocking of Seonghwa thrusting into Yunho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho’s moans are getting louder and Hongjoong trembles with the vibration of his warm mouth. He slightly pinches his nipples before running his fingers down his torso, and he’s about to start stroking himself when Seonghwa clicks his tongue, a clear sign for him to stop. Hongjoong looks at the dom with big, needy eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch your cock.” he orders, although it sounds like a plea, and proudly smiles at him. “I know my baby can finish from his hole only, can’t he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong swallows hard. “Yes, mommy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, he’s such a good boy. He hates to let Seonghwa down, and Yunho is so amazing with his tongue Hongjoong knows he’ll have no trouble reaching his orgasm. The younger man was originally a messy eater, but after Seonghwa’s careful training he’s as precise and talented as the dom himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Hongjoong is so on the edge already, so sensitive to sound and images, having obediently watched the whole process of Seonghwa waking Yunho up by fucking into the younger man, he knows he wouldn’t even need a touch to cum. But the touch is still appreciated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa scans his two lovers carefully as he keeps pounding inside of Yunho, he moves a bit closer to him, and makes the younger raise his hips up just a couple centimeters more, so he can get a better angle to hit directly into Yunho’s sweet spot with short but firm thrusts. It only takes him two or three tries before he can hear the taller boy’s loud and ripped moan, along with the always scandalous trembling that rushed through Yunho’s whole body. Seonghwa runs his digits down the younger’s belly, sliding his fingertips across all his muscle lines, observing as his sweet puppy can’t stop shaking because of the touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mommy—” Hongjoong moans quite loudly, catching Seonghwa’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The oldest boy lifts his chin up to meet Hongjoong’s eyes, half-lidded as he’s whimpering and softly swinging his hips. Seonghwa pats Yunho’s hip joint while he stares at the smaller sub, and Hongjoong doesn’t need a verbal indication to support his hands on Yunho’s body and lean forward to the dom. Seonghwa also leans forward and welcomes him with a sweet yet deep kiss, and Hongjoong can’t help but moan against his lips. His breathing is too shaky and Yunho’s trembling is harder than ever, Seonghwa just smiles as he pulls back from the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lovely pets are always so synchronized, so close at the same time.” Seonghwa teases them, and both of them simultaneously groan in response. “Adorable.” He picks up a faster pace pounding into the younger boy. “You can let go when you feel like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong doesn’t have time enough to go back to his previous position, and his back suddenly arches when he loudly whines and throws his head back, spilling his translucent seed all over Yunho’s lower belly and even reaching Seonghwa’s torso. Just a couple seconds later, Yunho moans against the smaller sub’s flesh and cums over his own stomach and chest. It takes one or two minutes before Seonghwa finally releases his hot load inside Yunho’s tight hole, whimpering in that rough voice he always has when he hits his orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa is the first one to get up after a long time of just moving into a more comfortable position and resting until all three of them get their calm breathing back. He walks around the room while taking the towels, new underwear and clean shirts from Yunho’s part of the closet. He sits on the border of the bed and diligently cleans both of his subs before handling Hongjoong one of the shirts and his underwear. Then he goes back to Yunho and does the same, helping him button the shirt up even when he knows the younger is capable of doing it by himself. Both Seonghwa and Hongjoong are used to wearing Yunho’s shirts and sweaters along with their underwear, just for the pleasure of seeing the younger’s reaction to his oversized clothes on them. And they can see the lovely sparkle on Yunho’s eyes when they move in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa then sits on the upper half of the mattress, resting his back on the bed’s headboard as he takes the remote control and turns on the television.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yunho, baby.” Seonghwa coos softly, wrapping his arm around the taller man’s waist and pulling him next to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho yawns and rests his head on the older’s shoulder. “Thank you.” he says with a light voice “And thank you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong smiles and crawls again through the bed until he’s laying on his belly across the bed and over Yunho and Seonghwa’s legs. As he’s the smallest and the lightest of the three he’s used to lay like that, and he also loves the attention he can get from both his dom and his fellow sub in that position. He rolls around like a cat and looks up at his two boyfriends with his beautiful, bright eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa just wraps his right arm around Yunho’s broad shoulders and runs his left hand through Hongjoong’s messy hair, softly smiling at both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, damn, how much he loves them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[I wrote this note in late December but I think it represents what I first intended with this gift so I won’t alter it.]<br/>This is not part of anything and of course it’s a little late for Christmas, but I just wanted to give you something, it’s been a tough year and you have been one of the people who helped me through it and made this time a little brighter. I hope you liked it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>